This application claims the priority of German application 197 34 671.5, filed Aug. 11, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a folding roof arrangement for a motor vehicle having a folding cover, and more particularly to an arrangement having a folding cover whose forward end is fastened to a transversely extending roof cap which can be locked on the motor vehicle body by way of locking members when the roof is closed, and having lateral folding top frames with which the roof cap is connected.
DE 43 08 385 C2 shows a folding roof arrangement for a motor vehicle which has a folding roof and a locking device for locking the front edge of the folding roof to the motor vehicle body when the folding roof is erected. The operation of the locking device is activated by a remotely mounted activating device via a cable control.
DE 37 18 093 A1 describes a folding top cover of a motor vehicle having a tensioning device which provides a tolerance compensation so that the folding top cover remains tensioned also in different positions of the folding top structure. For this purpose, a tensioning device is provided in the folding top structure.
DE 195 01 997 A1 shows a locking device for a folding top of an automobile which can be folded open. The locking parts are provided such that the final movement of the roof mechanism causes automatic locking.